


(if i had it my way i would) turn you out

by yeolocity



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crying, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Gangbang, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nobody uses condoms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Spitroasting, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 03:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15134363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolocity/pseuds/yeolocity
Summary: for my birthday,taeyong had said, eyes wide and watery, something otherworldly.it’s the only thing i want.ortaeyong gets gangbanged





	(if i had it my way i would) turn you out

**Author's Note:**

> ADDITIONAL WARNINGS: while there is no actual vomiting in this fic, there is mention of it. taeyong also bleeds a bit, not during the sex, but after it. if either of these things make you feel uncomfortable, this is not the fic for you, and i advise you to please click away.
> 
> if not, have fun.
> 
> title from 'body say' by demi lovato.

taeyong asked for this.

that’s what jaehyun keeps telling himself, repeats like a mantra over and over inside his head as he watches taeyong writhe with pleasure.

 _for my birthday,_ taeyong had said, eyes wide and watery, something otherworldly. _it’s the only thing i want._

jaehyun’s not stupid. he’s not oblivious. he’s seen it, the way taeyong’s gaze lingers sometimes, not on jaehyun but on the bodies of others. jaehyun knows that the others watch too, sometimes, and he can’t find it in his heart to blame them. taeyong is beautiful, a godlike creature on earth, and the way he stares sometimes like he’s been a century starved would make any man fall to his knees.

taeyong moaned the proposition against jaehyun’s lips one night, whimpered as jaehyun tightened his grip around taeyong’s throat when he realized that he’d heard what taeyong said correctly.

_i want them to fuck me._

jaehyun’s hips stuttered and he came, squeezing taeyong’s throat so hard that his face went a bright cherry red, eyes falling shut as he creamed up his own stomach.

they lay together in a moment’s silence, a tentative peace between them until taeyong rolled close, tucked his nymph’s body against jaehyun’s chest, and asked again.

jaehyun didn’t say yes right away. he’s possessive and territorial, unwilling to let anyone else see taeyong’s body stripped to its bare bones, to let them rake their eyes over the intimacies of taeyong’s pleasure.

jaehyun doesn’t like to share, but jaehyun loves taeyong.

and taeyong asked for this.

it didn’t take much for johnny to say yes, eyes going dark as he watched taeyong sway his hips along to the music, tucked in the back corner of the practice room. green flared in jaehyun’s chest, but he forced it down.

yukhei was an even easier sell than johnny, grin wide as he asked jaehyun if taeyong could really suck cock as well as he looked like he could.

it didn’t take long for yukhei to get an answer to his question.

jaehyun told taeyong the next day that johnny and yukhei had said yes, and taeyong, so sweet and so grateful, sank to his knees and thanked jaehyun with his lips and tongue.

it takes some coordinating, some sneaking around, but soon enough a day comes where the four of them are left to their own devices in the dorm, and taeyong nearly vibrates out of his skin in anticipation.

jaehyun thought it would be awkward, sitting idly by while he watched johnny and yukhei play with taeyong’s body, but he should have known better. watching johnny’s hands smooth over the naked slope of taeyong’s side, watching yukhei tuck two long fingers into the waistband of taeyong’s sweatpants and strip them down his pretty legs has jaehyun enraptured.

taeyong moans softly and sweetly every time he’s touched, shaking with pleasure when yukhei, bold and unabashed, wraps a hand around taeyong’s aching little cock.

taeyong’s been hard since jaehyun led him into this room, since he saw johnny and yukhei waiting for him inside. jaehyun asked who taeyong wanted first, and taeyong, needy, slutty, _beautiful_ taeyong, whimpered and said _i want both._

jaehyun has a lot of fantasies, most of which involve taeyong gagged, crying in pain and pleasure, or some iteration of the two. he’s imagined them more times than he could ever hope to count, but seeing it play out in front of him while he sits, a passive participant, is the hottest thing jaehyun has ever experienced.

johnny trails the hand he has on taeyong’s side up to his shoulders, biceps flexing as he pushes taeyong to his knees. taeyong folds, sweet and pliant, lips parted and eyes wide as he stares at yukhei, who runs a hand through taeyong’s hair, tugging hard.

moaning, taeyong goes easily when yukhei yanks his head where he wants it, anchoring one hand in taeyong’s hair, pushing his sweats down and pulling his cock out with the other. his cock is big, long and thick, and taeyong whimpers when he sees it. yukhei grips it, slapping it against taeyong’s cheek and mouth a few times, and taeyong nearly goes cross eyed with pleasure.

 _hyung really likes this,_ yukhei says, and it takes jaehyun a moment to realize that yukhei is talking to him.

 _he does,_ jaehyun says. _sucking cock is his second favorite thing._

 _what’s his first?_ yukhei asks, and instead of answering, jaehyun nods towards johnny, kneeling now behind taeyong. he’s slicked two of his fingers with lube, and he presses both of them into the hot clutch of taeyong’s body.

taeyong’s thighs shake and he cries out, shoulders slumping. he would have fallen forward if not for the hand that yukhei still has buried in his hair, whining at the way johnny doesn’t give him any time to adjust to the burning stretch, fucking his fingers up hard into taeyong’s body, the way jaehyun told him taeyong likes.

 _you’re such a slut, hyung,_ yukhei murmurs. taeyong flushes a gorgeous cherry red, humiliation making his cock leak pathetically between his thighs.

 _please,_ taeyong whimpers, and the sweet way he begs makes jaehyun’s own cock twitch.

the sound of jaehyun’s zipper catches taeyong’s attention, and he whimpers as he watches jaehyun pull his cock out, stroking himself a few times to ease the pressure. taeyong’s mouth falls open, and jaehyun knows he’s about to start begging again, but he doesn’t get the chance to.

yukhei yanks taeyong’s head back where he wants it, pushing his cock between taeyong’s parted lips. taeyong gags, gross and wet, but his cock betrays his pleasure, drooling precome onto his thigh.

yukhei fucks taeyong’s mouth just as roughly as johnny’s fingering his ass, and taeyong looks so torn between pressing forward into yukhei’s cock or back onto johnny’s fingers that jaehyun wonders just how short it will be between now and when taeyong starts crying.

jaehyun sits back in his chair, hiking his shirt up and pressing his cock against his stomach. he teases around the head, just enough to make his eyes go half-lidded in pleasure. he watches johnny, eyes locked on the way he has three fingers now fucking into taeyong’s hole, taeyong’s greedy body sucking them in like it’s the only thing on this earth that taeyong needs.

johnny hasn’t even taken his own cock out yet, and jaehyun nearly salivates at the sight of it pressed against johnny’s jeans. it looks so fucking _big,_ and jaehyun wants to watch johnny wreck taeyong with it, splitting him open and making him gape.

 _hyung,_ jaehyun murmurs. johnny looks up, meeting jaehyun’s eyes. _you should fuck him now._

taeyong whimpers, and jaehyun’s gaze settles on him, watching for only a moment to admire the way that yukhei has both hands tangled in taeyong’s hair, holding him steady as he fucks his cock down taeyong’s throat.

slickness soaks taeyong’s chin and yukhei’s pubes, and jaehyun wonders if it’s all saliva, or if taeyong gagged too hard and spit up a bit. he does that sometimes, too overwhelmed with the heady pleasure of a thick cock in his mouth that he can’t even pay attention to his own gag reflex.

jaehyun returns his attention back to where johnny’s still fucking taeyong open, his pinky squeezed in beside his other fingers this time. johnny shoves his fingers in hard, curling them roughly downwards, and taeyong cries out around yukhei’s cock.

 _is that your prostate, baby?_ johnny mocks, thrusting his fingers hard and fast. taeyong sobs, choking as yukhei shoves his cock down his throat again.

 _he’ll come if you keep that up,_ jaehyun says, to inform rather than to warn. johnny grins, ravenous.

 _good,_ he says. _i’ll make him come until he’s begging me to stop._

jaehyun hums, nodding in agreement. that’s one of jaehyun’s favorite things to do - to make taeyong come until he can’t possibly come any more, stroking taeyong’s sad little cock, three fingers milking taeyong’s prostate until all that dribbles out is a pathetic clear fluid, pooling in taeyong’s navel.

yukhei pulls his cock from taeyong’s mouth, and taeyong gasps. yukhei smears the slick on taeyong’s lips and chin all over his face, slapping taeyong on the mouth when he tries to suck his fingers inside.

taeyong cries out, body shaking, and jaehyun watches, enraptured, as his cock jerks and he comes without even so much as a finger on him to stroke him off.

 _shit,_ yukhei groans. _i didn’t actually think he could do that._

jaehyun just shrugs, drinking in the pleasured slope of taeyong’s back, the way he arches as his orgasm floods through him in waves. he looks beautiful when he comes, thick lashes kissing his cheekbones, rose petal lips parted as he gasps.

if jaehyun is staring, johnny and yukhei are staring, too. taeyong is flushed so pretty, creamy skin turning a delicate pink as he shakes through the end of his climax.

his little cock wilts between his thighs, but jaehyun knows it's only a matter of time until taeyong gets hard again.

johnny slips his fingers out of taeyong’s body, and jaehyun feels like he could get drunk on the noises that taeyong makes. taeyong whimpers when the sound of the lube snapping open breaks through the tension in the room.

for as long as he kept himself clothed before, johnny wastes no time now popping the fly of his jeans, yanking them down his hips, and pulling his cock out. jaehyun licks his lips.

johnny’s just as big as jaehyun thought he was, bobbing thick and hard between his thighs. jaehyun doesn’t usually like getting fucked, but _god,_ he’d let johnny put that cock inside him any time he wanted to.

scooting closer, johnny puts a hand between taeyong’s shoulder and pushes him forward. taeyong gives a tiny little yelp, moaning when johnny decides to keep the hand there, holding taeyong down while he presses the tip of his thick cock to taeyong’s puckered little hole.

johnny sinks inside with one long, fluid thrust, and jaehyun watches taeyong lose his mind.

taeyong cries out as johnny sinks deep, so _fucking deep_ , deeper than taeyong’s ever had. jaehyun has enough self esteem to admit that johnny is quite a bit bigger than he is, and he knows the stretch of taeyong’s tight little body around johnny’s thick cock must have taeyong feeling like he’s being split in half.

 _tell us how it feels, baby,_ jaehyun purrs, tucking his cock back in his briefs, getting up from where he sits and circling around behind taeyong so he can watch the way taeyong’s hole struggles to take johnny in. the skin is stretched thin, getting pinker and pinker, and it looks so good that jaehyun wants to put his mouth all over it.

 _it’s - ah, mmm, f-fuck,_ taeyong stutters, gasping as johnny rocks his hips, grinding against taeyong’s ass. _oh, it feels so g-good._

 _he’s fucking you good?_ jaehyun asks, and taeyong doesn’t get to answer, choking on a moan when johnny pulls back and fucks in so hard it makes taeyong’s eyes cross.

johnny keeps one hand between taeyong’s shoulders as he fucks him, riding taeyong’s ass so hard that jaehyun’s almost worried. almost.

taeyong’s mouth hangs open, whining and mewling as johnny rails him. yukhei’s come around behind taeyong as well, and he looks absolutely enamored with the way taeyong’s body sucks johnny in, clinging tight and needy to his cock.

it feels too crowded, having all three of them squeezed in behind taeyong, so jaehyun moves around, sitting down on the floor in front. taeyong lifts his head, doe eyes big and teary, whining as jaehyun strokes a hand through his sweaty hair.

 _hey baby,_ jaehyun murmurs, caressing a thumb across taeyong’s bite-swollen bottom lip. taeyong’s tongue comes out to lick over the pad, and jaehyun dips his thumb inside, letting taeyong suckle.

taeyong’s moans pitch up every time johnny fucks in, steady. it’s almost musical, the noises taeyong makes. a sweet symphony that jaehyun could listen to forever.

suddenly, taeyong’s mouth falls open, jaehyun’s thumb dropping from between his lips as he cries out. jaehyun’s immediately on alert, as the sound taeyong made only comes out when he’s in pain; a sharp, reedy mewl that has jaehyun leaning over him to check just what the fuck made taeyong make that noise.

he sees it right away - one of yukhei’s long fingers sunk inside next to johnny’s cock, stretching taeyong even wider.

 _give me your color, baby,_ jaehyun orders.

 _green!_ taeyong gasps. _h-hurts, daddy. green._

jaehyun sucks in a breath through his nose, and doesn’t miss the way johnny and yukhei eye him, taeyong’s whimpered _daddy_ not escaping their notice.

jaehyun explained taeyong’s safeword system to johnny and yukhei before this started, let them know that as long as taeyong was green, they could do anything they wanted to him, but if it any time he told them he was red, they needed to stop whatever the fuck they were doing right away, or jaehyun would _actually_ cut their dicks off.

but taeyong says he’s green, so jaehyun lets yukhei keep fingering taeyong’s asshole while it’s still stretched around johnny’s cock.

taeyong’s openly crying when jaehyun settles back in front of him, and jaehyun coos.

 _why’re you crying, baby?_ jaehyun asks, sweeping his fingers through the tear tracks on taeyong’s cheeks.

 _hurts,_ taeyong whimpers. _but it feels so good._

taeyong pants, writhing with pleasure. he’s so fucking beautiful, crying in pain but still rolling hips back, begging for more, more, _more._

 _jaehyun hyung,_ yukhei says, and jaehyun meets his eye. _has yonggie hyung ever been fucked by two cocks?_

jaehyun doesn’t get to answer, whatever he could have said drowned out by the way taeyong absolutely _keens,_ hips shaking as he comes for the second time, moaning and babbling as he works his way through his orgasm.

 _please, please,_ taeyong mewls. _i want it, ‘m green, daddy please, let me have it._

 _are you sure, baby?_ jaehyun asks. this isn’t something he and taeyong have ever done before. jaehyun’s fucked him in every way, place, and position possible, slapped him, spit on him, beat him black and blue, but he’s never fucked him with anything more than a single dildo or his own cock.

 _‘m sure,_ taeyong says, and jaehyun can do nothing else but believe him.

jaehyun turns his attention back to johnny and yukhei. they’ve both stopped moving, and taeyong whines, fucking back on johnny’s cock. jaehyun clicks his tongue, swatting taeyong on the mouth for his impatience.

 _go slow,_ jaehyun says, giving all the permission that johnny and yukhei need to start fucking taeyong again.

yukhei pulls his finger out, grabbing for the discarded lube. he snatches the bottle up, popping the cap and upending it over taeyong’s ass. the lube drips slick over the cleft of taeyong’s ass, wetting him enough to make the slide of johnny’s cock inside him easy and smooth.

taeyong gasps when yukhei sinks fingers inside him again, two this time. he moans weakly as yukhei tugs at his rim, stretching him so wide that the rim of his hole goes white.

jaehyun inches closer, sitting cross legged and letting taeyong rest his cheek against his thigh. _feel good?_ jaehyun coos.

 _feel so full,_ taeyong says. he stares up at jaehyun with starry eyes, mouth slack and needy, and jaehyun can’t resist the temptation to reach down and pull his cock out, smearing the leaking head over taeyong’s bitten lips.

taeyong keens, sucking jaehyun’s cock into his mouth, tonguing over the shaft. jaehyun doesn’t push in any farther, letting taeyong suckle and ground himself with the weight of jaehyun’s cock heavy between his lips.

taeyong shakes and moans, and jaehyun watches as yukhei sinks a third finger. johnny’s thrusting shallowly, trying to help open taeyong up more so than chasing his own release.

 _fuck, he’s tight,_ johnny groans, sliding a hand over taeyong’s flushed ass cheek, thumbing around his hole. taeyong whimpers, bobbing a little on jaehyun’s cock.

jaehyun watches taeyong’s face while johnny and yukhei keep stretching him out, enamored by the tiny crease of taeyong’s brow, the spread of his thick lashes over his cheeks, the ruddy color of his lips stretched around jaehyun’s cock.

jaehyun used to think taeyong was untouchable, too beautiful and way out of jaehyun’s league. the first time taeyong ever let jaehyun touch him nearly blew jaehyun’s mind, left him thick with pleasure for days after. taeyong is like honeysuckle, sweet and heady, and if jaehyun could have him every single day, he would.

taeyong whines when yukhei pulls his fingers from his body, wiping the excess lube on taeyong’s inner thigh. taeyong’s dripping with slick, making a puddle on the floor.

yukhei stands, shucking his sweatpants down his legs. he strokes his cock a few times, groaning with pleasure before he sits back down just to the right of taeyong, legs stretched out in front of him. taeyong hiccups when johnny leaves his ass empty, jaehyun’s cock sliding out from between his lips.

it takes taeyong a moment to get his bearings, but once he does, he’s crawling over to yukhei, straddling him as his thighs shake. yukhei holds his cock steady at the base; taeyong’s head falls to yukhei’s shoulder as he drops his hips and takes yukhei inside.

taeyong moans, high and reedy, as yukhei sinks in to the hilt. jaehyun asks him for his color, and taeyong whimpers out a sure and steady _green_.

johnny lets taeyong bounce on yukhei’s cock for a minute or two before he presses up behind him, lube in hand. he slicks himself, and jaehyun watches on tenterhooks as johnny slides the head of his cock along the cleft of taeyong’s ass, teasing around his fucked rim.

 _ready, baby?_ johnny asks, and taeyong answers wordlessly, whimpering and nodding his head.

johnny takes a breath and jaehyun holds his as he presses forward, pushing against the tight strain of taeyong’s hole. taeyong gasps, eyes going wide as he shouts into yukhei’s shoulder.

 _fuck, fuck!_ taeyong’s drooling, whimpering and wiggling his hips like he’s trying to get away. his little cock is hard and angry red again between his thighs, and the deeper johnny pushes in, the more precome that blurts from taeyong's cock onto yukhei’s belly.

it seems like an eternity, but after a few moments, johnny’s cock is nestled inside. taeyong is gasping, eyes unfocused as he tries desperately to adjust to the cocks inside him, stretching him to his limits and then even further beyond.

jaehyun reaches up, fingers carding through taeyong’s hair. _daddy,_ taeyong whines, fat tears spilling down his cheeks.

 _does it hurt, baby?_ jaehyun teases, reaching down to take taeyong’s ruddy little cock in his fist. taeyong thrashes, trying to get away, pleasure so intense that it’s painful.

yukhei’s big hands come up to grip taeyong’s waist, and that’s all the warning taeyong gets before yukhei starts thrusting.

taeyong shouts, body going rigid before it goes entirely limp, taeyong slumping back against johnny’s chest. all he can do is take it, spreading his legs as yukhei and johnny fuck his pliant body, and jaehyun jerks off his leaking cock.

taeyong’s head falls back and he babbles, so overwhelmed that he can’t even make sense of what he’s feeling in order to put it into words.

there’s no warning when taeyong comes this time, no whimper, just the tremble of his thighs as he dribbles pathetically over jaehyun’s knuckles. jaehyun works him through the aftershocks and then lets his abused little cock go, cooing at the way it rests limp against taeyong’s bruised thigh.

johnny and yukhei have found their rhythm now, one fucking in as the other pulls out, and taeyong looks like he’s caught somewhere between the greatest pleasure and the worst pain he’s ever felt, fat tears dripping down his cheeks. jaehyun reaches down to thumb over taeyong’s stretched rim, and the moment his fingers skim over the skin, taeyong’s crying out and trying to jerk away.

 _daddy, no,_ he whimpers, curling in on himself, hiccuping through a sob. _please stop, it hurts so much._

jaehyun wonders if enjoying seeing taeyong in so much pain makes him a sadist or a psychopath.

 _they’re gonna tear you apart, baby,_ jaehyun coos, petting over taeyong’s hole just to watch how taeyong jerks like he’s been slapped and cries harder.

johnny’s thrusts start to go erratic, hips stuttering as he chases his release. _‘m gonna come,_ he grunts, dropping his head onto taeyong’s shoulder.

 _he likes it inside,_ jaehyun says, ceasing his touching over taeyong’s rim in lieu of grabbing taeyong’s hand and bringing it to his cock. taeyong jerks him off lazily, barely coherent enough to make it feel good. 

johnny groans, long and low, fucking into taeyong’s heat only a few more times before he stills, coming deep inside the clutch of taeyong’s saccharine body. yukhei moans too when he feels the flex of johnny’s cock against his own.

johnny fucks taeyong lazily through the aftershocks before he pulls out, leaving only yukhei’s cock inside. johnny’s come dribbles out of taeyong’s hole, down yukhei’s shaft, and the sound of yukhei fucking taeyong through the slick of johnny’s come and all the lube is downright _obscene._

it doesn’t take much longer for yukhei to come too, pressing deep and adding his load to what’s left inside. taeyong barely reacts, whimpering when yukhei pulls out, letting jaehyun’s cock fall from his limp fingers.

yukhei guides taeyong down from his lap, and jaehyun pulls taeyong into his own. jaehyun pets through taeyong’s hair, kissing his tear stained cheeks, and he’s so absorbed with caring for taeyong that he barely notices as johnny and yukhei redress and leave the room.

jaehyun scoops taeyong up in his arms, ignoring the ache of his own cock, tucking it back into his jeans as he carries taeyong into the ensuite bathroom. he sets taeyong onto the toilet as gently as he can, but taeyong still whimpers. jaehyun apologizes and kisses his ruddy cheeks before he turns on the bath water, plugging the tub and letting it fill.

once the water is deep enough and jaehyun’s thrown a few drops of essential oils in there for good measure, he strips out of his own clothes. taeyong watches as jaehyun gets naked, a little more focus in his foggy eyes than he had before.

jaehyun helps taeyong stand on wobbly legs, and his heart sinks when he notices a smear of red on the toilet seat where taeyong was sitting.

 _fuck, you’re bleeding,_ jaehyun says.

 _mmm,_ taeyong hums, uncaring in his current state.

jaehyun hurries taeyong into the tub, getting in too once taeyong’s settled. he pulls taeyong back against his chest, letting the water lap gently against their skin as he softly talks taeyong back to reality.

it takes a little longer to get taeyong back this time than it usually does, but once he’s himself again, he groans as he realizes the soreness of his body.

 _thank you,_ taeyong murmurs, kissing the underside of jaehyun’s jaw.

taeyong lets jaehyun clean him gently, inside and out, taking special care to make sure taeyong’s not bleeding anymore. it’s happened a couple times before, on nights when jaehyun was particularly rough, and each time it happens it worries jaehyun just as much as the last.

once taeyong is thoroughly clean they get out of the tub, wrapping up in fluffy bathrobes before they head back into the room. they drop the robes before they crawl into bed, jaehyun spooning up behind taeyong, and taeyong squirms when he realizes that jaehyun’s still half hard.

 _you never got to come,_ taeyong says, rolling over to face jaehyun, one hand reaching out to grab between jaehyun’s thighs.

 _s’okay,_ jaehyun says, grabbing taeyong’s wrist. _i don’t need to._

taeyong pouts, seemingly upset that jaehyun won’t let him have his cock. jaehyun thought that, after what taeyong just took, he’d be thoroughly over-dicked, but apparently jaehyun thought wrong.

jaehyun lets taeyong jerk him off, fucking up into taeyong’s fist before he comes, hot and wet, over taeyong’s knuckles. taeyong stares jaehyun down as he licks the come from his fingers, and jaehyun groans.

content, taeyong rolls back over and lets jaehyun spoon him again. they lay together, pressed as close as they can get.

 _thank you,_ taeyong murmurs once more, just as jaehyun teeters on the edge of sleep.

jaehyun kisses the back of taeyong’s neck, between the knobs of his spine.

_anything for you._

**Author's Note:**

> happy bday taeyong
> 
> come talk to me about it on [tumblr](http://www.babyttaeyong.tumblr.com).


End file.
